Episode 7A: Todomatsu and the 5 Demons
is the first half of the seventh episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *The Sextuplets *Aida & Sacchi *Dekapan *Dayon Plot He's Got A Job The episode starts off with Todomatsu, who is working at Sutabaa Coffee shop, taking people's orders. After the customers leave, Aida and Sacchi walk over to him and ask him if he's free to go to a mixer with them next week. He says yes and heads to the break room. In the break room, he screams in excitement that he is able to be with girls. After his break he heads back to work, serving every customer until five customers walk in, wearing crazy outfits... They Weren't Supposed To Know Outside the shop, Todomatsu tells his brothers to go home, Osomatsu asks him why he works, but his brother responds with telling him to go home while banging his head onto the road. Lifting his blood covered head up, he tells the truth to his brothers. He tells them that the shop he works at is meant for sophisticated people and not for people like his brothers, which embarrasses him while random arrows shoot at his brothers. He compares it to stained underwear at a school assembly. Ichimatsu decides to go home since he's had enough but Jyushimatsu doesn't agree. Todomatsu tries to give them coupons for a different location, but Choromatsu slaps it out of his hand. Then Aida and Sacchi walk over and ask Todomatsu about his brothers. Meeting His Brothers Both girls are shocked to find out that Todomatsu and his brothers are sextuplets, Choromatsu notices his brother, looking at them with a distraught look on his face face. The girls ask him why he never said that he had brothers. He responds with that they may have already known. Sacchi then asks the brothers what they do for work. Before they could respond, Todomatsu tells them that their break is coming up, so they walk away to the break room. Take Your Order And Get Out Todomatsu hands his brothers a menu, telling them to take their orders and leave. The brothers ask for foods that aren't on the menu, such as hot dogs and rice bowls; Karamatsu attempts to order a latte, but is knocked down by a thrown menu, as he's the only one who ordered properly. Todomatsu then gives them a table right next to the bathroom and gives them coffee and a yogurt parfait. Osomatsu wonders why his brother was able to get a job while Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu eat the yogurt parfait. They Don't Exist Aida and Sacchi notice the brothers and walk over and wonder why they got a table next to the bathroom, Todomatsu runs over with bug spray and it gets in the brothers eyes. The girls remind him about the mixer, call him "Totty", and mention his university, with the brothers overhearing and shocked. Totty's Mad The brothers then drink their coffee, but spill it all over the floor and begin to act insane around Todomatsu. He gets annoyed and throws them into the bathroom, except for Jyushimatsu, as he is quietly cleaning the floors. Inside the bathroom, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, and Ichimatsu (who isn't wearing pants), turn into punks, with Ichimatsu screaming at him. Drunk At The Mixer The sextuplets are at the mixer, with Aida and Sacchi leaving in disgust. The brothers are drunk with Todomatsu in a strange fashion. They all say, "Thank you, Totty!" and embarrass him as the episode ends. Snack War After the episode, there is a short segment, the sextuplets are debating on how to split some snack cakes into equal pieces, they decide to spit them in half. However, one of the pieces has a cream filling instead of a chocolate filling, and the segment ends with them fighting over it. Gallery Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the children's book, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. *Sutabaa is a parody of the coffee chain, Starbucks. *The two Sutabaa Coffee employees are the same ladies Karamatsu was staring at in Episode 2B: The Melancholy of Osomatsu. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes